


Please, stay

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: Stiles isn’t well. He isn’t ok. On top of everything that’s going on, his dad pulling him into the tightest hug didn’t help at all. The hug broke Stiles more than ever.Being beaten up wasn’t something unusual for Stiles, only God knows how many punches he got throughout his high school life. But being beaten up by Gerard… The pain he feels, the sting in his cheek, the taste of blood in his mouth… are all covered by something Stiles tends to bury deep inside himself, but tonight… who he was kidding?Since his best friend turned into a werewolf and a bunch of monstrous creatures and alphas and cold blooded hunters are all gathered in his town, Stiles has never felt a bigger fear. He is scared. He is terrified. But even with this kind of emotion that paralyzes your entire existence, Stiles, once again, gets to be stubborn. He tries his best to tone it down, to drown his own fear with… his bare hands.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Please, stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with a short sterek story!  
> Remember S2, that episode when Boyd and Erica get kidnapped by Gerard and Stiles gets beaten up? Then he gets back home and Lydia shows up to his place?  
> Well, I had a dream in which Derek was the one who showed up and... therefore, here's the little shitty story.  
> It doesnt truly make sense throughout the timeline, but... it's kind of cute idk.  
> Enjoy and if you like, leave a comment!  
> Hugs!

Stiles isn’t well. He isn’t ok. On top of everything that’s going on, his dad pulling him into the tightest hug didn’t help at all. The hug broke Stiles more than ever.

Being beaten up wasn’t something unusual for Stiles, only God knows how many punches he got throughout his high school life. But being beaten up by Gerard… The pain he feels, the sting in his cheek, the taste of blood in his mouth… are all covered by something Stiles tends to bury deep inside himself, but tonight… who he was kidding?

Since his best friend turned into a werewolf and a bunch of monstrous creatures and alphas and cold blooded hunters are all gathered in his town, Stiles has never felt a bigger fear. He is scared. He is terrified. But even with this kind of emotion that paralyzes your entire existence, Stiles, once again, gets to be stubborn. He tries his best to tone it down, to drown his own fear with… his bare hands.

There’s a knock on the door. Stiles shivers a bit, but doesn’t budge from his bed, where he has been lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow and staining another one with the blood on his face, since his father has left his room.

‘Dad, I said I am… fine!’ Stiles responds, but the knocks can be heard again, this time more cautious. The boy gets up and tries his best to swallow the anxiety that is about to grip him down. He is a mess, but he manages to take a deep breath and open the door.

‘Dad… I…’ Stiles begins to say as he is opening the door, but his words get stuck in his throat.

‘Your… your father let me in.’ Stiles’ lips are parted and he barely can breathe.

‘Wh… What are you doing here, Derek?’ Stiles tries his best not to panic. He doesn’t even know why his body feels like panicking is a good solution given the situation.

It’s just Derek. An Alpha. Derek, as in Derek that turned his best friend into a werewolf… but he’s also Derek that put Stiles first when it came to saving his ass from the Kanima… and he’s also Derek that trusted Stiles enough to come to his place when he was a fugitive.

Stiles steps aside and lets Derek walk into his room.

‘It’s messy… you see, I haven’t been… around to clean up and shit.’ Stiles scratches his head as he closes the door and looks at Derek’s figure. That’s one tall man inside his bedroom. His mind starts wandering around again… but he needs to focus. What’s Derek doing here?

‘Are you ok, Derek?’ Stiles asks walking closer. Derek turns around and frowns, while analyzing every bit of Stiles’ face. _The human is weak. And he lost a lot of weight. He looks tired. And there are bruises all over his face._ The smell of blood is covering Stiles’ scent of fear and something more… a sweet scent… Derek frowns a bit more.

‘Stop frowning like that. I know I had better days, but for now this is it.’ Stiles explains as he points to his bruised face.

Derek doesn’t answer, he’s worried. Stiles is dumbfounded. He has seen this expression on Derek’s face, but not when it comes to him. The boy feels that his knees and actually his whole body will soon give up on him and he’ll faint or worse he’ll fall down in front of the wolf, embarrassing himself once again.

‘I’m… I’m going to… sit down a little.’ Stiles manages to say as he’s sitting down on the edge of his bed. He buries his face into his palms and sighs loudly. He doesn’t uncover his face until he feels Derek next to him, sitting on the bed. He peeks through his fingers and panics as he sees Derek holding the blood stained pillow on his lap.

‘Gerard did this, right?’ Derek asks looking down at the pillow.

‘Uhm… no? I mean he didn’t bleed on my pillow nor did he buy it… if that’s what you mean…’ Stiles jokingly answers and looks amazed at how Derek closes his eyes and lets out a choked laugh, which turned out more like a smile that let out a muffled breath. 

‘Did he…?’ Derek looks straight into Stiles’ eyes, while his fingers are drowning into the pillow. Stiles gulps and suddenly he feels the urge to be hugged by Derek, to be hugged tight and to be held while he lets it all out, all the tears he has been holding inside… He tries his best to calm down, taking a deep breath in and biting his lip to hold himself grounded.

‘No. No, Derek… I mean… beside my face… I did get a few…’ Stiles finds it hard to focus when Derek is paying so much attention to his words and the way he frowns more as Stiles lets out more words…

‘A few… what, Stiles?’ Derek asks, clenching his fists.

‘He kicked me a few times in my stomach and ribs and I kind of… it’s ok, Derek. It doesn’t hurt that bad. I’m ok.’ Stiles manages to say in a happy tone, but his scent speaks the truth. Derek scents the fear and he scents how broken Stiles is.

‘What if you have a broken rib? Or internal bleeding? Are you insane? Why didn’t you tell your father or someone… so we could’ve taken you to the hospital.’ Derek rushes the words, something that he never does, but god damn it, Stiles…

‘Derek… it’s ok, I told you. I am not dumb. It hurts like hell and probably I’ll get a lot of bruises, but there’s no broken rib… no internal bleeding, trust me.’ Stiles tells the truth, the wolf senses it. And Stiles is right, he isn’t dumb. Yes, he’s in great pain both physically and mentally, but he knows when he needs to go to the hospital and this isn’t the case… well maybe it is, but regardless, it’s not urgent. He’s fine. He always is.

Suddenly, Derek’s hand goes onto Stiles’ bruised cheek, caressing it a little before getting up.

‘I’m going to kill him.’ Derek mutters. Stiles rushes and gets up placing himself in front of the wolf.

‘Wo, wo, wait a little, big guy!’ Stiles exclaims, reaching out with both of his arms. ‘There is no need. He will get what he deserves. And I am ok, Boyd and Erica escaped. We are ok.’ Stiles gulps.

‘I can’t, Stiles… he kidnaped my pack… he… he hurt you.’ Derek mutters through his clenched teeth. Stiles begins to panic once again. His mind is filled with thoughts of Derek leaving and getting hurt, Derek leaving him and never coming back, _Derek leaving him_.

‘Just don’t…’ Stiles barely whispers, but Derek turns around and starts walking towards the door. That’s the moment when Stiles gives in. His whole fortress crumbles around him, his walls are down, he’s trembling, his lip starts bleeding again and his eyes get teary.

‘Derek…’ Stiles says out loud, his voice shaky. Derek stops as he feels Stiles’ hand tugging at the back of his leather jacket. Stiles’ scent is sweet and salty. The wolf frowns and turns around to face the boy.

‘Please… I never… I never beg. But can you… can you stay? Please… stay…’ Stiles chokes on his words as tears start falling down his red cheeks. The wolf raises his brows. He has never seen Stiles… so… so naked in front of him. The wolf gets dizzy as he tries to focus on the boy’s face. Stiles’ crying and shaking and… begging him to stay.

All he can think of right now is to make Stiles feel better. He doesn’t know how to react or what to do. The wolf just pushes Stiles towards the bed and makes him sit down. Derek’s ears are red and suddenly Stiles’ bedroom is too warm. He opens the window firstly and he hears a little whine from Stiles.

‘I’m not… leaving.’ Derek tries to calm down Stiles.

‘Just… just make yourself comfortable.’ Derek commands as he takes off his leather jacket and honestly it feels much better without it. Then he takes off his boots and throws them in a corner. He takes off his jeans also, without thinking too much but realizing midway through the process.

‘I… I tend to sleep without my jeans on.’ Derek looks at Stiles and explains with such a dumbfounded face. Stiles smiles a little through tears and gestures him that’s okay.

‘Should I turn off the light?’ Derek asks.

‘Just let it like this…’ Stiles whispers, he feels like such a child. Derek just nods and walks towards the bed.

Stiles moves to the wall and lets Derek lay down next to him. They are both lying down on their backs, heads on the soft pillows. Silence. Stiles breathes in and out and he can only think of how his bed will smell after Derek sleeping in it. He hears Derek’s sigh and the boy looks at him.

The wolf has his eyes closed, one arm under his head and the other on his stomach. Derek’s face is beautiful, Stiles thinks. Way too beautiful for someone that… hurts so much.

Guilt and anxiety hit Stiles once again and he finds himself tearing. Derek has been through so much… he has lost his family, he had to bury half of his sister… he had… _he had_ to turn teenagers into werewolves just to be able to form a pack because he was… _alone and scared_ … and yet… Stiles has never seen the man cry… or bitch about it. But he has seen the man put himself down for every single mistake he has done, no matter how small it was. Stiles’ heart aches.

‘You are so beautiful…’ Stiles whispers without realizing it. Derek opens his eyes and looks at the boy who is crying.

‘Did I make you cry… because I am beautiful?’ Derek tries to make the boy smile. And he succeeds. Or that’s what he thought because the next minute, Stiles’ tears fall without stopping.

Derek doesn’t know what to do. But he finds himself wrapping his arms around the boy when Stiles throws himself onto Derek’s body, hugging him and snuggling closer onto his chest.

‘Shh… shh… I’m here. I won’t leave you.’ Derek whispers onto Stiles’ hair as his huge hands are massaging the boy’s back, soothing him.

‘You are so brave… and I’m a fucking piece of shit.’ Stiles mumbles onto Derek’s chest.

‘Stiles…stop it. You know it’s not true.’ Derek tries to soothe him down. He takes one of his hands through Stiles’ hair, massaging the back of his head.

‘You are so much more than you want to see.’ Derek continues. ‘So much more.’ Stiles slowly stops crying and tries to even his breathing. He inhales and he feels Derek’s scent through all his pores. Suddenly, he feels Derek’s lips on the top of his head.

‘Did you just kiss me?’ Stiles asks, clearly embarrassed, while raising his head a bit to look at Derek who looks like he has been caught off guard.

‘I… I used to calm down Cora when she was little.’ Derek explains, avoiding Stiles’ look. Stiles wants to come up with a smart reply but his thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock on the door shortly followed by his father coming inside his room, both Derek and Stiles freezing in place.

‘Yo, you guys…’ The sheriff starts but stops a little when he sees the boys. ‘Want… some… to eat dinner?’ He manages to ask, trying hard to stop staring. Derek is lost. He has never been this lost. He doesn’t even take his hands away from Stiles’ back. His cheeks are burning even though he knows, they both know there’s nothing going on there. But this is weird.

‘I’m good, dad… and Derek..is… also good?’ Stiles looks pleadingly at Derek. The wolf just nods vigorously.

‘Alright, I’m going to leave you some so you can eat in the morning at least.’ The sheriff says, smiling at the whole situation.

‘Thank you!’ They both answer.

‘Alright, alright. You should sleep. I’ll eat and sleep with the gun next to my side. Just in case.’ The sheriff explains, eyeing Derek.

‘Sure, dad. Can you turn off the light, please?’ Stiles pleads and his dad does as he was told to.

‘Good night, boys. Be… good.’ And the sheriff’s gone, closing the door after him. Derek sighs in relief.

‘Your father is going to kill me.’ Derek mutters.

‘No, he won’t. I mean he wanted to… but not anymore, probably.’ Stiles answers. Derek smiles then reality hits him again. Stiles is still on his chest, his hands are still wrapped around his waist. He won’t lie, this feels good. This feels like home… no, this feels like pack.

‘Derek?’ Stiles suddenly breaks the silence. He raises his head a little and given the fact that it’s dark as hell, he takes his hand and tries to find Derek’s bearded cheek. The wolf his caught off guard by the soft and warm pair of lips onto his own. Derek freezes.

‘I’m… I’m sorry. Forget about it. Sorry.’ Stiles rushes his words and gets back on snuggling onto Derek’s chest, hoping that the wolf won’t leave. _You’re so stupid, Stiles,_ the boy says to himself in his mind.

Derek suddenly shifts a little, taking his hands off from Stiles’ waist, and as he finds the boy’s face, he nudges him to get up a little. Stiles can’t even protest, he just moves as he’s motioned to and then he melts. Derek’s lips on his bruised ones. This isn’t just a touch of lips, Derek’s beard feels painfully addicting onto the boy’s skin. The peck turns into a kiss, and the kiss turns into Derek pushing Stiles aside and getting on top of him. Derek stops abruptly when he feels Stiles’ hands onto his chest and when he tastes blood.

‘Oh shit. Shit.’ Derek whispers onto Stiles’ lips then he collapses onto the boy. Stiles laughs. And Derek melts this time. The boy’s arms are now wrapping around Derek’s huge torso, while his cheek is softly caressing Derek’s forehead.

‘I hope you didn’t kiss your sister like this.’ Stiles breaks the silence.

Derek rolls his eyes then a huge smile appears on his face and he thanks God the light is turned off. He grabs one of Stiles’ hands and holds it next to his chest.

‘Sleep.’ The wolf commands. Soon he scents sadness.

‘I… ok.’ Stiles answers heavily. Derek doesn’t say a word, but Stiles continues.

‘It’s just… I mean… don’t leave, ok?’ Stiles whispers as if he’s afraid of his own voice.

Derek thinks for a while, trying to come up with something that will ease the boy.

‘Didn’t your father tell us that… he will leave some left overs for us to eat in the morning?’ Derek answers and he hears Stiles’ heart skipping a few beats. Stiles doesn’t answer.

‘Stiles… I won’t leave. But I do have one condition.’ Derek explains.

‘I’ll do anything.’ Stiles finds himself saying this out loud.

‘Good. We’re going to the hospital in the morning.’ Derek affirms and he doesn’t need approval. Stiles knows that. His tears are forming once again, but this time they’re tears of relief. Stiles nods then everything becomes silent, only their breaths and beating hearts can be heard throughout the room.

‘Thank you.’ Stiles whispers half asleep while kissing Derek’s forehead. The wolf tightens his grip onto the boy’s hand and he knows he’s going to be alright. They’re going to be alright.


End file.
